


You know what they say...

by aika_max



Series: BSG Couplet [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being teased mercilessly for the events of Zip Locked!, Lee Adama decides to do something about it involving every piece of clothing he owns, a stopwatch, and multiple orgasms with the woman the other pilots have been teasing him about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know what they say...

Lee Adama stared down forlornly at his socks. Ever since that strange night when his father and the Colonel had walked in on him and Roslin not having sex, almost everyone he knew was acting as if they’d actually done it. The teasing and the whispers were annoying, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He hit his locker door in frustration.

“Whoa, big guy,” Starbuck called out. “Save it for the Cylons!”

Lee shot her a look that indicated he was not very amused.

Kara smiled her wicked smile and asked, “So what’s got you in a twist? Besides the President, that is.”

“The President and I didn’t do anything,” he said as he leaned his head on the door of the locker he’d just beaten. “You know that.”

“But you want to,” Kara said softly. “That’s the problem, isn’t it? If the jokes didn’t hit so close to home, they wouldn’t bother you, but now… it looks like you want a piece of the political pie.”

He looked at her in disgust. “Crude, Kara.”

“But not untrue. Think of it this way. If everyone thinks you’re frakking the President, what difference does it make if you really are?” Starbuck said with her eyes wide. She knew she had a point.

Lee looked up slowly, comprehension dawning. As it did, a smile started to spread across his face. “You’re exactly right! You’re brilliant, Kara!”

He hugged his friend and swung her around the room with glee. Apollo put her down on the ground and opened the locker door he’d been abusing.

“Glad to help because I am always right. Like I told the Nuggets, my word is Scripture,” she said tapping a finger on her temple.

He studied himself in his mirror, and he was dressed in the barest minimum of two shirts, boxers and socks. He saw the offensive flight suit, which had the zipper repaired, his dress uniform and his daily uniform. He noticed several other pieces of clothing in his locker. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to have a working set of clothing.

As he was wondering what to wear to go declare his intentions to the President, an idea of true genius hit him. He’d wear everything. It was so perfect, that he was laughing to himself about his plan.

Starbuck watched him getting dressed with suspicion. He’d done some strange things in the time they’d known each other, but this was almost off the radar. “Lee! Usually people take off their clothes if they’re about to have sex. They don’t put them on!”

“I know,” he said with a smug smile as he fastened the last of his buttons. He had so many layers of clothes on him that he looked like he was a small planetoid. “That’s why this will work.”

“Why?” she said, scowling at him.

“Because it’s unexpected! Now do you have a stopwatch?”

She looked at him again in that knowing way of hers. “You’re not going to put that anywhere weird are you?”

“No!” he said with a look that indicated the idea was disgusting.

“Just making sure, Apollo,” she said while quietly handing him the small timer from her own locker. “I want that back undamaged.”

He moved awkwardly over to her to get the stopwatch. “Thank you, Lieutenant,” he ended with a wink.

~*~

A short time later, a small stopwatch slammed down on Laura Roslin’s desk in her office on Colonial One. The man holding the stopwatch had either grown absurdly fat in a short amount of time or he was wearing everything he owned. Under the present circumstances, it looked to be more clothing than the President herself had.

“Captain Apollo,” she said with a confusing look at his attire. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“It’s not a pleasure yet, ma’am, but it will be,” he said as he let go of the watch.

“I believe you have me at a loss, Captain. Do you care to explain?” she asked as she got up from her desk.

“Yes, Madam President. You are aware of certain rumors going around the fleet since the Commander found us on the flight deck together.”

“Yes,” she said slowly, crossing her arms over her chest wondering what the pilot was about to say.

“I must admit that it was beginning to bother me, especially when we hadn’t done anything of the sort at all,” Apollo said.

“Very understandable. Is that why you’ve come into my office wearing, well… quite frankly, Captain, it looks like everything you own… to dispel rumors?” she asked as she gestured to his ridiculous outfit. “Are you trying to protect your reputation?”

“No, Madam President, that’s not it,” he said looking at her with eyes full of mischief. “If everyone thinks that we already are doing the deed, why fight it? We’re going to have sex, Laura.”

Her eyes widened, but she still kept her outer calm. We’re going to have sex, Laura, did seem rather appealing, much like the young Captain himself. Her rational brain said it would never work.

“No, Captain Adama, you must be mistaken,” she brushed off.

“Captain Adama?” he mocked. He must have gotten too close to the mark because Laura Roslin never called him that. “Not only are we definitely going to have sex,” he continued, “but you’ll have to get me out of my clothing as fast as possible,” he said as he reminded her of the stopwatch he’d brought with him.

“Why would I want to do that, Captain?” she said with a defensive laugh. If it were coming from a different man, she would think he’d be joking.

“Because I’m very good at cunnilingus, and being free of all these clothes will help my mobility,” he said as he rolled his neck around his shoulders.

“Cunni… Captain! I’m your President!” she protested despite the light joke and flirtation that ended their previous encounter.

“I am aware of that. I was standing right behind you when Elosha swore you in, and if you don’t mind me saying so, you have a nice ass, ma’am.”

She shook her head and put her hands in the air in the universal gesture to stop. “This has gone too far. You need to return to the Galactica.”

“No, I don’t think so,” he said as he came close to her but not touching. “This isn’t military or politics. This is personal. Now are you woman enough to admit that?”

She stepped back from Lee and walked around him to see his strange attire. “Why did you bring the stopwatch?” she finally asked.

“I told you. You have to get me out of my clothing as fast as possible. The faster you do that, the more orgasms you’ll get.”

“Orgasms.”

“Yes, multiple ones. Are you ready?” he said as if he was about to start the timer on the watch.

“Captain Apollo…”

That’s better, he thought to himself before he interrupted her, “Lee.”

“Lee,” she said in annoyance. “For the last time, you’re not serious!”

“I am. Now are you going to let me find out how talented and double-jointed you are, Laura?”

There was one thing that Laura Roslin was, and it was cool under pressure. When she walked back to the Captain, she was collected and nonplussed.

Lee smiled at her. “Good. By the way, there are rules. You can’t rip anything, lose my pins or break my buttons. I’ll be starting off the timer with ten orgasms.”

“Ten? I hope you don’t do this with everyone, Captain Apollo.”

“I told you to call me ‘Lee.’”

“When you’re naked,” she brushed off. “What makes you think you’re good enough to give me ten orgasms?”

“Depends on how fast you are. There’s a time for slow and sensual,” he said as he brought his hand up to her face, “but this isn’t it. The more you waste time, the less time we have together to try to make all those orgasms.”

Laura looked at him and then turned her back so she would examine her desk. It was too cluttered. She found an empty trash basket and slid all her papers and books into it for holding in the meantime. After she was satisfied, she turned to look at him again.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’ Go!” he said as he pressed the timer on the stopwatch.

Laura pushed him back to sit on her desk. Like any person thinking logically, she knew that clothing could not be completely taken off first without removing the shoes. She put Lee’s booted foot on her thigh and started unlacing it. As she started to do that, he leaned in to her to run his fingers through her hair.

“Soft,” he murmured.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“I’m trying to distract you,” he said with a wink as he held up the timer.

Laura loosened his boot, slipped it past his heel and threw it deftly over her shoulder without looking. “Not a chance,” she said as one of his socks soon followed. 

Noticing that he’d worn multiple pairs of socks, she pulled those down, too, and discarded them with the others.

When she’d changed her attention to the other booted foot, Lee leaned down to nibble her ear. She smiled when putting her hand on his thigh and said, “I like that. Don’t forget.”

“I’m making mental notes of all I want to try to do with you,” he said.

Laura leaned in to the area between his legs where he started planting kisses on her temple and neck when he could reach it. Meanwhile, she was busy with his other shoe and socks.

“Too long with the shoes, Laura. Only nine orgasms for you,” he said planting another kiss on her cheek.

She moved the hair out of her eyes but did not say anything as she started loosening the layers of cuffs at the wrists and ankles. After that, she loosened the ones at his neck. Slowly, with deliberate caution, she unzipped his flight suit. Unlike their previous encounter, this went smoothly with no problems. Laura smiled about it, and Lee captured her hand to kiss the finger she hurt while fighting his zipper.

“There’s no going back now,” she said as she was about to slide the flight suit off his shoulders.

“No,” he agreed with her, and then looked at the stopwatch. “Eight.”

“How many uniforms do you have under there?”

“Two plus some other things,” he said and feigned a yawn. “This is taking a while, isn’t it?”

Laura slapped his thigh and pulled him off the desk. Lee refrained, but just barely, from making a comment about the President being “kinky.”

She slipped her fingers over his shoulders and leaned in to guide the suit down his arms. When she had his arms pinned to his side, Laura kissed Lee’s neck. He gave a moan of appreciation as she slid her hands back around to his ass cupping him through the thick layers of fabric. Sliding the flight suit down his legs, she helped him step out of it only to stare up at him in his formal dress uniform.

He had the sash across his chest with pins and insignia and the belt around his normally small waist. While she was thinking of the best strategy to go about removing this, Apollo glibly announced, “Seven.”

At that moment, Laura decided she was done with playing this lightly. If this was a miniature war of the sexes, she was going to win. She looked directly into Lee’s eyes as she removed first his belt and then his sash. Then, she unbuttoned the corner of his lapel. Still looking into his eyes as she did these things, Laura slid the inner zipper of his formal jacket down to his navel.

With her hand at his waist, Laura started feeling around for the catch of his pants zipper. It was easy enough to find the one on the outermost set of pants he was wearing. Deftly she undid that one and slid the zipper down. Lee just gave her an appreciative look as she was still two layers of clothing away from his naked body.

Her hands remained at his waist as she undid the pants zipper for the second layer of pants. His jog pants, boxers and briefs still were in the way, but that was nothing to Laura’s expert hands. She reached inside to pull out the hem of first his dark brown shirt and then the grey shirt. All the layers of shirt she moved up his torso as put her hands inside his briefs.

Lee sucked in a deep breath as she felt his arousal. Though he’d been enjoying watching her undressing him, he wasn’t truly hard until he felt her hands on him. With Laura finally touching him there he swayed a little. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned over to kiss her near her ear. He started to suck on her lobe again as she gently stroked him.

“You’re right, Captain,” she finally said with a dry sounding voice.

“About what specifically?”

As she swiftly moved her hands away from his flesh to undo the zipper of one of his inner jackets she said, “Mobility.”

After that she took the stopwatch and threw it over her shoulder. “No more timing.” Then she slid both jackets as one off his arms and quickly discarded those. Lee was down to his layers of pants and his two inner shirts that all military seemed to wear. She took the bottom hems of those shirts and pulled them easily over his head.

Lee smiled at her now because she was almost done. Laura, on the other hand, gave a gentle tug at his dog tags. “Nice. I’ll leave those.”

“If that’s what the lady wants,” he said as he pulled her closer to kiss him.

Because they were almost evenly matched in height, kissing Laura was a special experience. With a small tilt of the head to avoid bumping noses, it was easy to capture her mouth with his own. He relished the feel of her bottom lip and the way her mouth moved against his. Lee outlined her top lip to coax her mouth open.

Laura’s mouth opened easily, and she clutched at his waist. Lee had put on hand into her hair and another around her shoulders to hold her closer to him. Kissing him felt right. They leaned in to deepen the kiss, and she remembered all over again that she had a half naked man in her office. She really needed to do something about that.

While still kissing Lee, she reached her hands around his waist and slid her hands inside his briefs. There she put her hands flat on his ass and squeezed again as he kissed her, causing him to hold her even closer. She laughed into his lips as she continued to knead his flesh. He tried to move against her, but was impeded by the remainder of his clothing.

Laura softly kissed his neck while she slowly loosed the pants and underwear from Lee. She kissed down his chest as she started to move the group of clothing down his legs. She stopped kissing right below his navel and licked him there once with her tongue, to which he enthusiastically saluted. After that, she moved apart from him enough to help him step out of the last remains of his clothes.

Roslin looked up from the floor at the young man. His body was trim and fit as to be expected with a fighter pilot. He had scars in various places, and she knew that, too, was to be expected from a military man. What was a surprise was how appealing he actually looked standing in her office naked and ready for her. This was something that would have never happened before the Cylon attack because in that lifetime they would have probably never met.

“There was a mention of orgasms, Captain,” she smirked while looking up at him.

“Lee,” he said. “You have to use your tongue to say it. Lee…”

As an example, he stuck his tongue out provocatively and lingered on the L sound as he repeated his name to her. “Is that good for you, Laura?” he asked yet again taking care to pronounce the L in her name.

When she nodded, Apollo bent down to guide Laura back into a standing position. Then she said, “Lee…”

He smiled so widely at her, the dimple in his cheek appeared. As she pulled on his dog tags to bring him closer to her, he pulled her closer to him. He teased her tongue with his own, and it turned out the President gave as good as she got. All the while they were kissing, Lee put his hands under the hem of her skirt. He moved his hands up her thighs until he found the hem of her panties.

“I’ll just be removing these,” he said as he broke apart from their kiss.

Lee reached back to unzip her skirt and moved the two pieces of clothing down her legs in one fluid motion. He gave a satisfied sound as he looked at her in high heels and blouse but completely bottomless.

“You know, usually a boy tries to get a girl out of her shirt first,” she said.

“I know!” he laughed and beckoned for her to come close so he could do just that.

Laura was uncontrollably giggling as he helped her out of her blouse. When she stepped out of her shoes, she said, “I don’t think I’ve ever laughed so much before during this particular moment.”

Holding her naked body close to his, Lee said, “If you can’t laugh during sex, you’ve probably been frakking the wrong people.”

“I’ll have to remember that, but I also seem to remember you promising me some cunnilingus,” she said as she threaded her fingers through his hair. He was dropping kisses across her neck and shoulders.

“Yes, ma’am. It’s the cure for almost anything that ails you,” he said while he backed her up to her desk.

At the mention of something ailing, Laura unconsciously covered her breast with her hand. In answer to her gesture, Lee took her hand and placed a kiss on her palm and closed her fingers over it. Then as she rested her back on her desk, he kissed the breast that she’d touched. Working his way back to her face, he whispered, “Not now, Laura. Just enjoy this.”

She nodded to him, and he took that as permission to begin his exploration of her. While one of Lee’s hands cradled her head, the other roamed her body. He watched her eyes in amusement as she reacted to his every touch. He brought both hands to frame her face and gave one deep kiss with his tongue caressing hers.

He stood up and kept one hand on her body while he took her chair to position at the end of her desk. When he sat down, he reached for his shirts to roll under her lower back while she lay on top of the desk. Lee entwined the fingers with one of Laura’s hands, and with the other he stroked the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

He glided his free hand over and rested his palm on her mound. He then massaged with the tips of his fingers, and played with the curls there. When he found the nub of her clitoris hidden underneath her curls, he pinched it softly. Laura flinched slightly and squeezed his hand.

“Gotcha!” he said softly before he bent his head to begin.

He moved the curls away and blew out a jet of air that tickled her. Then getting closer to her, he grasped her nub with his lips. He sucked on it for a while like a child sucking on a hard piece of candy. He turned his head to swirl his tongue around it, and he heard Laura’s moan of approval.

Lee continued licking, practicing a technique the former teacher might have intellectually appreciated. Should anyone have to ask, he did learn his alphabet while he was in school. About five letters through, he slipped on finger gently in and rubbed her from the inside. He continued this motion of licking and gently coaxing his finger in and out of her until he added another finger to the equation. The cat-like mew Laura gave in response was enough of a clue for him to continue.

He continued his incessant licking, spelling letters over her sensitive clitoris and sucking every so often. Meanwhile, he slipped a third finger inside her and at that point she let go of his hand and reached her fingers to pull his hair. Lee laughed against her at the sign that her pleasure was building.

“Almost,” he heard her whimper.

Apollo continued to work her steadily so the tension would build itself like an itch that she couldn’t scratch. He knew she was getting closer when she raised her hips up off the desk and started moving harder against him. When he wouldn’t let her go, she stopped fighting and gave in to the feeling he was drawing out of her.

As her hips bucked, he slid his arm around her back to hold her closer to his face. Not letting go, he continued to suckle at her nub until her spasms stopped and Laura was still. Then he lowered her hips down to the desk and slowly kissed down her leg from her inner thigh to her ankle.

He caught his breath and laughed softly to himself. She was so responsive that maybe the rumors about older women, or at least this specific older woman, being better lovers was true. He wiped off his face and looked at her resting on top of her desk as languidly as a cat in the sun.

“That’s one,” he said, holding up a finger to indicate the number of orgasms she’d had.

Laura sat up and raised her arms above her head to stretch. He went to her then, putting his hands on her hips and kissing her face. “Good,” she murmured.

“How good?” he inquired self-confidently.

“Very good, Lee. I’d have to grade you a B plus!” she said as she leaned her forehead on his and stroked his collarbone.

He pushed her away from him for a moment in shocked surprise. “Only a B plus?”

“I think you’d have to do it again for me to be sure if it really deserved an A,” she said with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

He still had that look of open-mouthed surprise similar to the one he’d had when he saw her in the blue robe. “Get off the desk,” he ordered as his expression changed.

“What for?” she said with a saucy look on her face.

“Number two,” Lee said fiercely as he displayed two fingers.

She hopped off the desk in a very ladylike fashion, and he escorted her by the hand to the end of the desk. There he moved the chair out of the way and kicked and piles of clothing that had ended up there.

“Bend over,” he said softly, placing her hands at the corners of the desk.

With Laura’s hands flat on the desk he stood behind her trailing his fingertips down her back. He stroked up again just to feel her, and again moved them down. When he’d made it to her waist, he kept going down the length of her legs to her feet. Then ever so slowly he caressed the backs of her legs until he got to the ass he’d complimented earlier. After that he stepped closer and moved his exploring hands over her stomach and breasts. In answer, Laura moved her body back into him.

Lee moved his leg for balance as he aligned his body behind her. When she felt his arm encircle her waist, she thought she knew what was going to happen, but when he said “Hold on,” she was certain.

Laura listened to his advice wisely as he positioned himself and entered her. She was tight from not having had sex in too long, and she gasped from the prick of pain. He encouraged her hips back to him while he nudged forward to put himself entirely within her. They were still for a moment before Lee started moving.

Holding on to her hips, Apollo surged into her. As Laura held on to the desk for balance, she pushed back against him. Together they were able to find the right tension in the rhythm, and they moved. From Lee’s vantage, he stroked skin all over her body, and lightly fingered the breasts that had given her so much concern. When he felt himself nearing his climax, he reached his hand around to stroke the clitoris he’d been suckling only moments before. He teased her until finally she clenched him with her inner muscles. He finally let go then, allowing himself his own climax as Laura swayed into the desk.

Lee pulled out of her when they were done and then turned her to face him. She put her arms tiredly around him. He didn’t say anything to her. He just stroked her hair and kissed her face.

“That was two?” she finally asked before kissing him right where his jaw meets his neck.

“Yes, and you still haven’t shown me how talented you are since you must have been a gymnast. I saw those cartwheels you were doing!” he said with a gentle tease while he still held her close.

She lifted up her head from where it had been on his shoulder and looked into his clear blue eyes. “I’ll have to save that until number five since I need to test your stamina.”

“Happy to please,” he said as he bent his head to kiss her lips.

“Good,” she murmured as she clutched his dog tags and pulled her even closer to him. “Now it’s time for me to teach you something.”

“I can’t wait,” Lee said before Laura led him by the dog tags into the part of the ship that served as her bedroom.


End file.
